


Corpse

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Series: Spooky OQ [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, SpookyOQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: Day 5 Spooky OQ- Her body was still warm when she was pushed into the shallow grave. She landed face up and the murderer thought it would be symbolic. Her brown eyes staring upwards forever at the trees and sunlight and when he and the killer would stroll on by she would see that as well.





	Corpse

The thunder boomed and the lightning crashed, illuminating the mud soaked hole in the ground. The rain soaked the killer to the bone, their boots sinking low into the wet sopping mud.

 

The killer had to go deep, deep out into the forest, where no one would ever find her. It. Whatever the body that laid at the killers feet would be called from now on.

 

It was just a single slash to her throat, the knife easily ripping through muscle and skin and arteries. It was painless really, a few seconds and it was over. The killer watched as her brown eyes went wide as the blood gushed out of the wound, listioned as she gurgled out a few unintelligible words and smiled as the woman fell at the killers feet, dead.

 

The blood had continued to pour out, soaking her dark colored hair, the hair that he had loved stroking so tenderly, so gently.

 

The killer didn’t want to murder the brown eyed woman. Really, they would have preferred for her to just disappear but she refused. No matter how many warnings she had received, no matter how goddam obvious it was he didn’t love her anymore.

He hadn’t chosen her. He didn’t want that stupid little brown eyed slut. Not anymore…

 

It had been a hassle for, truthfully, the hero in this story (the brown eyed girl had been put out of her misery of being in a loveless relationship and the killer had saved him with having to be with that trashy brunette bitch) to get his lovers body out the house. Especially with her son sleeping in the upstairs bedroom. 

 

The killer wasn’t exceptionally well built but still managed to drag the lifeless woman out of the house and somehow was able to lift her up and stuff her in the back of the trunk. The killer grabbed a shovel from her garage, told the woman’s son in a sweet trusting voice that they would be back soon, and drove off to look for a place to bury her.

 

The forest was the perfect resting place for the brown eyed woman. The forest meant so much to him, it was only right that his one time lover was laid to rest there.

 

Her body was still warm when she was pushed into the shallow grave. She landed face up and the murderer thought it would be symbolic. Her brown eyes staring upwards forever at the trees and sunlight and when he and the killer would stroll on by she would see that as well. 

 

As her body bloated and decayed and rotted, the killers would remain thin and curvy, just how he liked it. As her lips peeled back from her teeth, he would be kissing the person who had murdered his supposed ‘true love’. 

 

The killer smirked at the idea as the murderer began covering the corpse with the dirt, grinning every time the person saw a worm that would make its way down to the body where it would devour her now cold flesh that he had once loved to kiss and hold and touch but never would again.

 

When the last shovelful of dirt was back in its proper place, the killer sprinkled it with fresh grass seed they bought at the hardware store so that in a month or so no one would ever know the unmarked grave was here. 

 

The killer stared at the plot, glaring down at it before he spit on the grave, a final bit of revenge on the woman who thought she was good enough for him when the killer knew she never would be…

 

Grabbing the shovel they had used, the murderer headed back to their car, out the shovel and grass seed bag in the trunk, and drove home where he was waiting; finally free of that burden. 

—-

That night Robin answered the door when his ex wife showed up at his apartment.

“Marian, what are you doing here?” he asked as he hugged the woman he once loved, cringing as he felt her wet body press against his. “Jesus, Marian, you’re soaked.”

“Car broke down, I just got caught up in the rain,” said Marian as she walked in her old apartment. “That’s why I’m here actually, the ONLY tow truck in town is busy and your place is closest. Is Regina here? I wouldn’t wanna interrupt a date or anything.”

“You know what, actually she isn’t. We had plans to meet up tonight but she never showed up and now she’s ignoring my texts.”

“Oh. Well I’m sure something important is holding her up, it’s not like Regina to just not show up right?”

“Right but I tried texting her, calling her… Plus Henry called and he was home alone, and she’s never left him alone on a school night. I’m worried about her truthfully.”

Marian frowned at her ex before she beamed at her ex. “I’m sure she's fine, Robin.”

“I know but I’m still worried.” He smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. “Tonight was actually going to be the night I proposed to her.”

Marian somehow managed to keep her face entirely blank as she nodded.  “Well if you want, I’m happy to keep you company until she shows up. Then when she does, I’ll be happy to leave you two soulmates alone

Robin smiled at the woman he once loved, grateful beyond anything that he had such a mature, understanding ex who perfectly fine with the fact that he had moved on from her. “That sounds lovely. Would you like some wine while we wait?”

She told him she would and when he returned with two glasses of the sweet red liquid he noticed the brown muddy footprints she had tracked in.

“Where did your car break down?” asked Robin, struggling to think of a place where there would be an abundance of mud on the shoulder of the road.

Marian looked down at her boots dripping with mud and rainwater.

“Oh, I was just taking a walk in the forest before the storm rolled in,” she told him with a smile. “You know, you and me should go hiking again, just as friends,” she assured him with a chuckle.

Robin smiled at her. “I’d really enjoy that.”

Marian smiled at her ex, only thinking that she’d have to put the shovel back where she found it before she picked Robin up for their hike.

“I’d like that too, Robin…”

 

Please Review!


End file.
